1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a process for preparing multi-layered coated articles comprising a pigmented or colored base coat and a transparent or clear top coat, and to the coated articles themselves.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
Color-plus-clear coating systems involving the application of a colored or pigmented base coat to a substrate followed by the application of a transparent or clear top coat to the base coat are becoming increasingly popular as original finishes for automobiles. The color-plus-clear systems have outstanding gloss and distinctness of image, and the clear coat is particularly important for these properties. Two-pack clear coat compositions comprising polyols such as polyester polyols, polyurethane polyols and acrylic polyols and polyisocyanate curing agents give outstanding gloss and distinctness of image. However, the polyisocyanates are difficult to handle being sensitive to moisture and require cumbersome safety precautions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a color-Plus-clear coating system which avoids the problems of polyisocyanate curing agents but which provides a finish which has outstanding gloss and distinctness of image so that the coating is useful as an original finish for automobiles.